coffee of peace
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Spain kira dia hanya sendirian ketika bertolak dari Roma. {canon, 90s}
_(Spain kira dia hanya sendirian ketika bertolak dari Roma.)_

.

.

.

 **coffee of peace**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Characters** : England, Spain. **Genre** : General/Friendship. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : pindanglicious, happy birthday! X3

* * *

Spain mengira sejauh ini hanya ia yang berangkat paling belakangan setelah pertemuan NATO di Roma.

Tidak ketika seseorang membelah jalannya, dengan koper cokelat kecil dan tas jinjing hitam—dan nyaris ditabraknya. Spain mengangkat alis. Jas hitam, kemeja putih dan sweater bermotif belah ketupat hijau tua-muda. Lencana emas berbentuk bola dunia yang dipandang dari atas. Ia memutar bola mata pelan.

"Bisakah berjalan tanpa menunduk?"

"Bisakah kau tidak memotong jalan orang lain? Jelas-jelas kau yang lewat di hadapanku." Spain bersuara datar, tetapi cukup untuk menekan.

"Ini jalan semua orang. Tidak ada yang salah dengan cara jalan di bandara." England mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau terlalu banyak menunduk. Apa yang kaulihat hingga kau tak memperhatikan jalan?"

Spain begitu enggan menyerahkan kertas yang bekas terlipat berkali-kali dari tangannya. Wajahnya dialihkan ketika England menerimanya, tetapi ia berkata, "Peta daerah konflik yang akan kita datangi."

England membolak-balik kertas tersebut, ia masih perlu bertanya, tetapi diurungkannya. Ia hanya memandang Spain, niatnya sebentar—tetapi ternyata lelaki itu meliriknya balik. Hanya sekilas, tetapi bertahan lebih lama daripada yang satu pun harapkan. Berujung pada saling angkat bahu.

"Tidak ada keterangan kita akan berjaga di mana?" England mulai berjalan lagi, pelan, tak sadar diikuti Spain.

"Nanti hanya ada kunjungan dari kita, secara simbolis, ke markas PBB. Yang jelas America akan menjemput. Lupa?" retoris, sayang sekali masih datar.

England mengembalikannya secara kasar, meninjukan peta barusan ke lengan Spain. "Suatu hal yang paling mengerikan sekarang adalah ketika kita tidak bisa ikut meredakan konflik."

"Memangnya kita pernah melakukannya di masa lalu?" nada Spain pahit. Matanya bergerak menuju dinding kaca yang menyelingi tembok-tembok beton yang Spain rasa pewarnaannya terlalu kaku—atau hanya dirinya yang begitu bosan untuk menganggap sesuatu indah?

Di luar sana mendung, mengingatkannya bahwa perjalanan kali ini bukanlah perjalanan yang begitu baik.

"Aku sudah bisa melihat Somalia sebagai negara gagal," England mengawang-awang, sebentar, dan berhenti berjalan ketika seorang pramugari melintas di depannya dengan terburu-buru. "Apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Aku tidak yakin cara kita berperang masih sama dengan yang dulu."

"Cara kita berperang dahulu tidak bisa membawa begitu banyak kedamaian, apalagi sekarang." Spain tersenyum miring, masih pahit.

"Memangnya perang apa yang membawa kedamaian? Kedamaian tidak turun langsung karena peperangan."

"Dan kita akan menyaksikannya langsung di Somalia." Spain mengangkat bahu. Ia akhirnya mengantongi petanya ke dalam saku jaket merahnya. Ia membenarkan letak ransel di bahunya, sejenak menyesali mengapa ia tak menggunakan koper.

"'Kita'?" kutip England begitu mudah, sambil tertawa. "Aku lupa kita berdua berada di bawah payung UNTAF yang sama."

"Ini bukan abad armada versus armada."

England berhenti sebentar di depan sebuah konter, matanya tak memberi isyarat apapun, hingga akhirnya Spain berjalan terus seorang diri. Lencananya di dada kanan hampir lepas, ia sadari dan segera ia perbaiki. Sejenak, ketika ia kembali memandangi peta yang dibuat America seminggu yang lalu. Penunjuk terminalnya sudah terlihat, tetapi ia tak bisa lebih peduli lagi selain pada petanya.

England menyusulnya, memperingatkan, "Belok sini, tahu."

"Oh—" Spain sekali lagi membenarkan tali ransel, sisi yang lain.

Dua gelas kopi di tangan England tampak mencurigakan. Spain tak peduli, tetapi England mendeham keras.

Satu gelas diserahkan, "Pegang ini. Aku kerepotan, tahu. Sudah koper, ditambah ini, pula."

"Sudah tahu bawaanmu sendiri banyak, kenapa malah beli dua?"

England menggeram, "Karena satunya adalah untukmu!"

Spain berhenti, hanya untuk mendapatkan gerutuan dari England atas tatapan penuh tanda tanyanya.

"Kalau kau punya waktu untuk bertanya intensiku soal segelas kopi, kenapa kau tidak bertanya soal mengapa kita tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk beberapa hal di masa lalu?"

" _Inglaterra_ , kau menanyakan hal yang terlalu membuatku pusing. Bisakah kau lebih murah hati sedikit?"

England tertawa sinis, tetapi siapapun tahu bahwa cara dia bereaksi tidak seperti biasanya. Spain menggeleng.

Dua kopi dihirup bersamaan, secara tidak sengaja. Dunia; sesekali damai di satu sisi, perang di lain posisi. Spain membayangkan dunia yang rusuh dan korban-korban terusir di Somalia, yang akan ia temui kelak, tetapi ia tidak tahu apa-apa yang akan terjadi atau dilihat—serupa dengan yang sudah berputar: orang yang dulu menembakkan meriam padanya tetapi telah bermurah hati atas nama segelas kopi.

" _Inglaterra._ "

"Hm." Ia mereguk kopi sekali lagi.

"Apa kau optimis dengan campur tangan PBB?"

England mengangkat bahu. "Bukan kita yang memegang dunia ini."

Mereka berpandangan lagi, sesaat, lantas mengangkat bahu bersamaan. Satu reguk kopi lagi. Tidak ada tos antara dua gelas untuk _perdamaian_. Mereka sama-sama tidak bisa memastikan apa yang pernah beberapa kali mereka _pecah_ kan.

 **end.**

* * *

note:

setting fanfik ini tahun **1992**. **UNTAF** atau Unified Task Force, adalah pasukan multinasional yang dipimpin AS yang beroperasi di **Somalia** untuk mewujudkan misi kemanusiaan.  Spain dan England termasuk salah satu bagiannya. Somalia sendiri mengalami **perang saudara** berkepanjangan, dan perseteruan negaranya belum selesai dari tahun **1986** hingga sekarang.

.

a/n: uhm yes karena saya bukan masternya uk/sp jadi ya maaf ya rin ku tak bisa semampu dirimu ;;;; ucapannya udah dirangkum di efbe ya ehe selamat –ehm- belas tahun! (psshsudahresmilegalbuatkontenitutuhpsssh) (SA PLS)


End file.
